Kahlan Rahl
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Kahlan Rahl, also known as KR and Rahlbert is a current member of The Imperial Order. She was also in Imperial Assault Alliance and Green Protection Agency before joining TIO in early 2011. Ancient History The Early Days: Confessor Rahl and the GPA Formerly known as Confessor Rahl, she first joined the Green Protection Agency under the ruler name of Jester, great ruler of Alenon, on December 6, 2006. The alliance was in the middle of many changes, such as the change from the old flag bearing the singular dove to the one now proudly flown. After about two months, Jester and the nation of Alenon quietly faded into the void, a small nation no one knew much about. Then, on April 4, 2008, Jester returned to Cyber Nations, now known as Confessor Rahl of Bandakar. Without a second thought, she went in search of the Green Protection Agency, longing for her green fields, cookies, peace and wonderful people. Little did she know that there had been a great war going on in the recent past and the GPA was not accepting new members. Upon her first immediate rejection, she waited 40 days in limbo before applying again. She posted with a plea for help, and soon the GPA sprang into action, searching high and low for her former name. Soon, after a few suspicions of being Valid trying to sneak back in and run through the GPA Academy, Confessor Rahl was granted membership, returned home for good. Rise Through the Ranks in the GPA Confessor Rahl was eager to be a more active member this time around, to show her loyalty and commitment as a member of the Green Protection Agency, and so made efforts to contribute where possible, posting her input whenever she could. She first tried her hand in the Ministry of Membership Compliance, but found no pull there. Then she was recruited by Jim Raynor, the Director of Recruiting, to try and recruit new members to the GPA. She had found her calling, and though she never had any recruits make it into the alliance, she loved the process and soon became the Assistant Director of Recruiting, helping to send out messages and kick start the new interview process. After a term as ADoR, Confessor Rahl decided to run for Minister of Internal Affairs for the Nov/Dec 2008 term, successor of Sol Invictus. She won, and served as the GPA's Minister of Internal Affairs for two consecutive terms, November through February. At the end of February, she was nominated for the highest position in GPA, President. She accepted her nomination and won the election with much support from the members of GPA, and she served as president for the March/April term of 2009. The Journey Outside the Walls of Neutrality On May 1, 2009, Confessor Rahl made the difficult decision to leave the GPA for the murky unknown that is Planet Bob. Feeling this chapter of history close, she decided to leave Bandakar, and start a new nation, help a new people reach their highest potential. On May 16, 2009, she changed her name to "Kahlan Rahl" and found the people of Mathaias in dire need of help. There she established a new capital, "Amestris", and has resided there ever since. Other Past Alliances Kahlan Rahl has travelled the world of Bob, seen much, and done many exciting things. Here are highlighted some of her more important accomplishments, in rough chronological order. Imperial Assault Alliance Kahlan Rahl's history with the Imperial Assault Alliance is one with many ups and downs. She joined after leaving GPA in May 2009, and found herself at home with the likes of Stagger Lee, Chimaera, and TheListener. She served as a diplomat and in various government positions in IAA, most notably including Grand Moff. After many unfortunate conflicts and internal disagreements, Kahlan Rahl left IAA sometime in 2010. Aos Si Formed in the wake of some internal conflicts in IAA, Aos Si was a small alliance on the Brown team protected by the New Sith Order. Kahlan Rahl was a member of the AS version of a triumvirate, known as the Trí Dé Dána. The alliance was formed on October 26, 2009, and disbanded and merged into NSO on December 1, 2009. New Sith Order Kahlan Rahl joined the New Sith Order upon disbanding Aos Si. After leaving NSO, Kahlan Rahl rejoined IAA for a short period of time. Old Guard Kahlan Rahl retired for a short amount of time to Old Guard, to step back from Bob politics and focus on other pursuits. While there she helped redesign OG's former flag to its current design. Current Home of Kahlan Rahl The Imperial Order Kahlan Rahl joined the Imperial Order on February 2, 2011; after weeks of nagging by Draeg and Stagger Lee, and slowly becoming more interested in the affairs of Bob once again, she finally succumbed to the calls and entered the great Halls of Imperia. There she found herself surrounded by people who are now some of her best friends and colleagues on Bob, including Mastabadey, Stagger Lee, Scorponok, and Rogal Dorn. Roughly 30 days after being recruited, she was appointed to the position of Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs. During this time she was party to and signed for nearly all of TIO's current treaties. After serving in this role for almost a year, she stepped down on February 9, 2012. Currently she serves as Consiliario Emeritus, a trusted advisory position for respected former government members. Kahlan Rahl fought in the defense of Imperia during the Fark-NPO War, in which she fought against Fark and Sparta nations. Government Positions *Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs (Former) *Consiliario Emeritus (Current) Awards War history Kahlan Rahl is a veteran of four wars since she started CN in 2008: *NpO-\m/ War (Bipolar War) as a member of IAA. *TOP-C&G War (Bipolar War) as a member of IAA. *Fark-NPO War as a member of TIO. *Dave War as a member of TIO. Category:Former member of Green Protection Agency Category:Former member of Imperial Assault Alliance Category:Bipolar War veteran Category:TOP-C&G War veteran Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran